The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Second Sleepover & the Comforting
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry comes to another sleepover with Flynn, but the dreams aren't all that sweet.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Second Sleepover & the Comforting

Ever since the first night Henry spent with Flynn on the hot tub, Henry has been on six sleepovers with Flynn. Most of the time, they would spent the night on the hot tub because the hot tub as usual was so relaxing to them that they would doze off and fall asleep.

Flynn was excited that Henry was going to attend sleepover number eight. He had his mom iron his best pajamas, had his hot tub prepped and ready, and made sure CeCe or Rocky bought some bacon for breakfast.

At 6pm, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled, and then answered the door. It was Henry.

"Salutations multitalented playmate that sleeps longer than daylight," Henry said.

"Good evening, my genius friend who would rather teach my sister than somebody who is actually teachable," Flynn said.

"Thanks for inviting me to yet another sleepover," Henry said.

"Well, you came in just in time for dinner," Flynn said. "Mom is making vegetable lasagna."

"Nothing like healthy pasta," Henry said.

"I know you love healthy foods, so we fixed you some just in case you came in time for dinner," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said.

"I hear the oven. It must be ready. Let's eat," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn sat on the living room couch to eat together and discuss sleepover plans.

"I was thinking maybe we can play video games on the hot tub since we like the hot tub so much," Flynn said.

"I'm not into video games. Remember?" Henry asked.

"Well, want to at least watch me play video games?" Flynn asked.

"I guess I can do that," Henry said.

"Well, after we're done eating, let's get this sleepover on the road," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry finished up dinner, and put the dishes in the sink. Flynn went in his bedroom to change to his swimming suit while Henry changed in the bathroom. When Flynn was ready, Henry got out of the bathroom and joined Flynn in the hot tub. Flynn had his video game all set by the time Henry joined Flynn in the hot tub. Henry watched Flynn play video games for about an hour and then as usual the hot tub relaxed Henry to sleep. In fact, Flynn did not even realize that Henry was asleep until two and a half hours into his video gaming he paused to get a sip of his orange juice and while he sipped, he glanced at Henry and saw that he was asleep. Flynn then saved his game, turned the game and the TV off, and then played on his game boy while wearing headphones for an hour until he decided to go to sleep.

At around 2am, Flynn started writhing in his sleep. About a few minutes later, Flynn started moving rapidly in his sleep. The next thing you knew, Flynn started running in his sleep. Flynn then started talking in his sleep. His talking later on became yelling and his yelling became yelling and crying and his yelling and crying became yelling and sobbing and his yelling and sobbing became yelling, sobbing and wailing. By then, Henry was awake, wondering what was going on. Henry looked at Flynn and noticed that Flynn was having a night terror so Henry tried to wake Flynn up.

"Flynn? Flynn? Flynn? Wake up. Wake up. You're having a night terror. Wake up," Henry said, shaking Flynn, trying to wake him up.

Flynn could not wake up at first, so he kept running, yelling, sobbing and wailing in his sleep. Henry tried everything he could to wake Flynn up.

"Flynn, wake up. Please wake up. You're having a night terror. It's not really happening. It's all in your subconscious mind. Wake up! Wake up!" Henry said.

After five minutes of shaking Flynn trying to wake him up, Henry got some of Flynn's hot tub water and splashed it on his face, which finally woke him up. Flynn woke up sobbing and wailing extremely hard.

"Flynn, are you okay? I had to wake you up because you had a night terror," Henry said, but Flynn was sobbing and wailing too hard to talk. Henry tried to talk to Flynn to calm him down, but Flynn was still sobbing and wailing too hard to say anything. Henry then went to Flynn's feet and started to massage them. Within the next five minutes, Flynn's sobbing and wailing calmed down enough for Flynn to talk.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "Sorry I made such a scene. I had a nightmare."

"You don't have to give me the details," Henry said. "I could look at you and tell that you were having a night terror."

"Thanks for looking out for me," Flynn said. "You're a great friend."

"Just relax, Flynn," Henry said as he continued to massage Flynn's feet. About a minute later, Flynn's wailing stopped and his sobbing began to calm down. Another three minutes passed, and Flynn's sobbing softened to crying. Within another two minutes, his crying turned to just a tear or two. Within another minute, Flynn's crying stopped and Flynn got sleepy. Within four minutes, Flynn got so sleepy, he fell back to sleep. Henry then decided to go back to sleep.

Flynn and Henry woke up to bacon, eggs and pancakes at 8am. Flynn and Henry had their breakfast at the hot tub.

"Henry, I want to thank you for comforting me last night when I had that nightmare," Flynn said. "I did not realize that I had one until you woke me up."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "It's always an honor to be there for you."

"You're such an awesome friend," Flynn said. "What do you say? Let's relax here in the hot tub after breakfast."

"Let's do it, Flynn," Henry said.

After breakfast, Flynn toy trucked the breakfast dishes to his mom to put in the sink. Flynn and Henry relaxed in the hot tub for the next three hours. After the relaxation, Henry got out of the hot tub, dried off, put on his suit, and packed his things. Once he was done packing, he went back to Flynn.

"Are you going to be okay, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"I am going to be okay, Henry. Thank you," Flynn said. "You are a wonderful friend. Maybe you should come for sleepovers more often."

"Maybe I should, Flynn," Henry said. "Well, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

Henry and Flynn shared a hug before Henry left for his house.


End file.
